lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ea
Ea: Sword of Rupture(乖離剣エア, Kairi KenEa) is a legendary sword wielded by Lucifer, its said to be one of his most valuable treasures along with Requiem of the Phantom, Maria, Enkidu. Unlike all of his other nameless weapons (excluding Requiem of the Phantom) that were able to be passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Lucifer possesses, a completely unique existence that can only be possessed by him, that is suited only for a ruler's use and makes him transcendent. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, is dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments. The blade is engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. It can be used as a close combat weapon wielded much like a regular sword, and even with its dull tip, it is able to pierce directly through Gilgamesh's chest and slowly grind at his vitals inside. The damage that was dealt was so high that Avalon was not able to heal it at all. Ceaser comments that the nature of the sword become more absurd as he views its power. While Hades is capable of determining every single weapon from a vast number of different legends and origins brought forth from the Gate of Babylon, he is unable tell the nature of Ea. Stella Matutinam Stellam Matutinam: Aciem Inter Caelum et Infernum (Morning Star: The Line Between Heaven and Hell, モーニングスター：天国と地獄の間の線, Mōningusutā: Tengokutodjigoku no ma no sen) is Lucifer's most powerful attack. He channels the life energy collected during battle and the the souls of he has obtained over the years into the pinnacle drill of the blade making the drill spin at a high enough frequency to shatter the air around it. The souls and aura then begin to swirl around the battle front forming a black death aura that kills the nature around it. The new aura pours into Ea turning the gold into black and the dark blue into pure red. The red script glows and a demon aura forms around Lucifer. Lucifer then pins his sword arm arm back completely disregarding the objective of the hand guard. Then at full speed, he slashes through his opponent cracking the air in the process. Before his opponent can fully realize what has happened, every object (mountains, houses, wildlife, normal civilians etc) in a 20 mile diameter has been completely obliterated leaving nothing left but Lucifer, his opponent, who is now in 2 separate parts and a 100 ft crater with a diameter of 20 miles. Due to the swords curse, INCURATUS, the attack is impossible to heal/regenerate from, however, Lucifer has the option to lift the curse. Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Items